


Our Bond

by katwithak32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Angst, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Wing Kink, fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually the same fic that i posted about a month ago called 'The Eyes.' Something happened as i was editing and the whole fic deleted. So enjoy!! </p><p>The boys and their angels are confused at first about all of these new feelings and deaths. Soon they find out about something called angel mating. There is fluff and angst, and of course, smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Eyes  
Confusion

Dean had just returned home with a bacon burger for himself, rabbit food for Sam, and, of course, pie. he was just sitting down to eat when Cas popped in nearly causing Dean to shit himself. 

“Dammit Cas! What did I tell you about staying out of my ass?” Dean yelled. 

“I was not within your anal cavity.” Cas said to Dean his head tilting in a confused manner.

“Oh just forget it” Dean said. He was starting to turn red and feel hot. That had been happening a lot lately when he talked to Cas. Sam just looked at the two and suppressed a laugh. Something was going on with his brother when Cas was around. He wasn’t entirely sure what yet but he knew it was good.

“Okay, just, listen to this alright?” Dean said to Cas. “These people, they have vaporized insides and no eyes, that just screams angel” Dean continued. 

“But something’s different?” Cas asked, confused why he was being told this information. The winchesters knew he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Yeah, there is. They aren’t just killing demons like usual. There isn’t any sulfur, or any evidence of a demon. the angels, they’re just killing people” Sam said obviously frustrated. 

“That is odd” Cas agreed. “I’m going to speak to Gabriel and find out if he knows anything.” And with that there was the familiar flap of wings and Cas was gone. Sam sat there frustrated about the angels killing people and then, out of no where, all he could think of was Gabriel. 

“Dean, it’s late, I think i’m gonna head to my room and try to sleep some.” Sam said to his brother who just kept looking back to where Cas had been seeming disappointed and not really paying that much attention to him at all. “Dean” Sam said again. “You all right?”

“Oh, uh,. y-yeah” Dean said seeming utterly confused. 

“Night, Sammy.” And with that Sammy walked away finally leaving his brother in peace. 

Dean cleaned up the kitchen of the bunker for the third time that night when he decided that he finally needed to attempt to goto sleep, even with all these thoughts going through his head.He laid down and just couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel. The way that he made him get butterflies when he looked into those deep, sea blue eyes. He always got so hot and bothered when Cas was around him. Dean Winchester did NOT get all ‘hot and bothered’ for anyone. It was all so weird and so confusing. He didn’t know what to do or say. And he always had the urge to call him Castiel instead of Cas. He didn’t know why, but Cas, that was all he could think about. All. The. Freakin’. Time.

Dean finally fell into a deep, deep sleep. 

##########

“CAS! Where are you?” Dean called his voice cracking. His best friend had just been by his side not a second ago, and then this right light flashed, and Cas was just gone. Dean didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Until he heard a quiet whimper coming from behind him. It was Cas. “Cas, are you all right? what happened?” Dean was a mess and he didn’t know why. 

“Dean” Cas said in barely even a whisper. “Dean, I-I know you’ve been co-con-confused lately.” Cas was trying to talk but he was having such a rough time which was when Dean noticed the bright light coming from his abdomen. It was killing him whatever it was. 

“Cas! We gotta get you somewhere that we can fix this” 

“shhhhh” Cas interrupted Dean. “Listen D-Dean. I need you to know that we are soulmates. My fa-father, h-he wanted this. It is the last thing that he said before he left us.” Cas was getting worse by the second and Dean just couldn’t stop shaking. He was falling apart at the thought of losing Cas, and Cas wouldn’t let him save him. “D-Dean, I-I need you t-to know ho-how much i l-love you.” Cas managed to get out. He looked up to see an angel he’d never seen before simply twist his wrist, and whatever was killing Cas finished it’s job. Cas screamed and glowed before finally breathing his last breath.

“Cas!” Dean yelled waking up, his chest heaving, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away angrily, Dean Winchester Doesn’t cry. He told himself.

“Dean! What is is?” Cas said as he wooshed in. 

“Nothing, Castiel, uhm, just a bad dream.” Dean told him. 

“Oh, Alright.” Cas said confused. “Why are you still crying Dean? Why did you say my name?” 

“It was, it was about you Cas.” Dean answered him.

“Wait, Dean, why did you call me Castiel?” Fuck.

“uhhhh” Dean didn’t know how to answer him. He just looked at Cas and Cas looked at him with those deep blue eyes. “I don’t know” he finally answered. “It just kind of happened?” Dean said hoping he could get away with it. 

“well alright.” Cas said. “I must return to heaven now” and then he was just gone.

Cas just sat in that autistic man’s heaven for hours. He knew something was happening. Something big. Angels were killing humans. But that wasn’t even what was confusing him. It was Dean.It was always Dean. He knew what happened in Dean’s nightmare. He knew that Dean had been feeling differently about him. He knew this because he had been feeling the same for Dean. He didn’t understand this thing called love. It was human, he didn’t get it at all. But he began to think that he was feeling it. how, he didn’t know. it was all so confusing. Everything. was just. . . Confused. But one thing was for sure. Something big was coming. Something huge. And he knew he would do anything if it meant he could keep Dean safe, even if Dean ended up hating him.


	2. For the First Time

The Eyes  
For The First Time 

Dean just sat there on his bed thinking. He knew something had been different lately, but really, he didn't know what. After that dream, he had no idea what was going on. He had been feeling so much more passion for a certain angel, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Cas had always been his friend, even his best friend more recently, but damn that didn't even seem to fit the way he felt about the guy. He was lost and he was tired and frustrated with these damn angels. So he finally just left his brother in the dining room of the bunker to sleep. 

As soon as Dean left, Sammy turned off his show and he just sat there and he thought. He hadn’t seen Gabriel since that day that he had snuck away with him to talk. Gabe had told him that something was happening. Humans and angels were beginning to fall in love. “Sammy, you need to understand.” Gabe tried to explain. “It’s not all angels. And it isn’t just love. Sammy, angels are discovering their mates, i-in humans.” Sam had never seen Gabriel so flabbergasted. “It’s dangerous. having all of these angels in such a defensive state. Just uhm, just remember what i told you. Angels and humans.” And then Gabriel just left. Sammy was so confused but in a way, he knew what was now going on. He didn’t want to say it out loud. Saying it out loud made it so much more real. He was in love with a man. Well, and angel. But at the same time, deep down, he knew that Gabriel was his soul mate. 

After thinking about how talk about this to Gabriel, Sammy got up and prayed to Gabriel. "Gabe, hey I uhm, I need you right about now. I'm confused with all this angel shit. I know that you're probably busy with it yourself, but I need to tell you something important. Sammy said very hushed into the air. He heard the familiar sound of wings and then there was Gabriel standing there in all his naked glory with that seducing smirk on his face. 

"Why, hello there Sammy boy" Gabriel said with a wink in Sam's direction. 

"Gabriel! What the hell are you doing!? Dean’s home!" Sammy freaked. 

"Ugh, fine.” He said as he snapped his fingers and clothes appeared. “Now Talk to me.” Gabriel said.

“Gabe, I-uh, I think you’re my uhm, my soulmate.” Sam said, pushing out the last words quickly. Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sammy right on the lips. Sam moved back looking embarrassed and blushing, but all together looking very happy. “Gabe, my brothers home!” Sammy said.

"Oh you won't even remember your own name let alone your brother when I'm done with you" Gabriel said eyeing up his moose. He grabbed his hand and they wooshed off to Sam's room.

When they got there, Sam's clothes were removed and completely gone. Sam didn't even care anymore he just jumped Gabriel right there. The smaller man, with his insane amount of strength and power lifted Sam up and put him on all fours on the bed. He reached his hand between Sam's legs and began to slowly, barely rub his cock. Same moaned and pushed into Gabriel for more but Gabe was not complying. He barely brushed the head of Sams cock when he snapped his fingers and a cockring appeared on Sam. Sam groaned at the sensation and pressure. He looked at Gabe and mouthed "please". Gabe just gave him a wink and used his grace to massage and open up Sam's hole. Once sam was ready, he thrust right in without hesitation. He pushed back and forth really slow and finally he found Sam's prostate. Sam was yelling and screaming at how good it felt. It hurt so good. He wanted release. He was in pure heaven. He needed to get off. And then Gabriel removed the cockring and Sam blew his load all over the bed right in front of him. Gabriel orgasmed just a few seconds later. 

“Sammy boy, we really need to talk this out now.” Gabe said as he snapped his fingers and Sam was clean and clothed once again. 

 

##########

 

“So, other angels may attack us?” Sam asked confused. “Yes, they will feel threatened by the vast amounts of pheromones and power coming off of you.” Gabriel explained. “And because you don’t understand how to use these powers, because you are human, you will be an easy target.” Gabriel looked at him with worried eyes. He didn’t know how Sam would react to all of this information. But he was taking better thn Gabriel ever thought that he would. He seemed to be really excited when he told him that Dean and Cas were also mates. 

"Gabriel, I don’t know what to say.” Sam said. 

“You don’t need to Sammy boy.” Gabriel said. "you just need to keep calm and remember how much I love you okay?” Gabriel said. “Be careful.” And Sam heard the familiar sound of wings and Gabriel was gone.

 

##########

 

“Cas, can we talk?” Dean prayed. Sam wasn’t supposed to tell him, but Dean was stubborn and he made him. Angels were falling in love with humans, and Cas, he was his. Dean was shocked at first, and then he was just jittery and excited. He was in love with Castiel, his angel. “Cas, please.” Dean prayed again. “Sammy told me. We need to talk about this.” Dean then heard the sound of wings. 

“Hello Dean” Cas said avoiding eye contact with Dean. 

“Cas, why didn’t you tell me about all of this stuff?” Dean asked him. 

“Dean, I-I didn’t think you would want me in this male vessel.” Cas said seemingly searching for the right words. “But I can’t just leave Jimmy. He is the only vessel that can properly contain me.” Cas said, still avoiding eye contact.

”Cas, I-I don’t know how to explain this to you, but that doesn’t matter to me. Not if it means that i get to have you.” Dean said to his angel. He had no idea where these words or even these feelings were coming from but he knew that they were important and that they were right. 

“Dean, I don’t want to do anything that may, in someway intrude on you.” Cas said. “If you do not wish to be mated to me, i fully understand.” Cas said. He still hadn’t looked Dean in the eyes. 

“Castiel” Dean said dead serious. “look at me.” CAs looked up and his deep blue eyes met Dean’s green ones and he couldn’t hold himself away anymore. he ran forward and he latched onto Dean and he kissed him. He kissed him hard and long and Dean kissed back. He was so in love with this angel. “Castiel, i’m in love with you.” Dean said as he pulled away looking Cas right in the eyes.

“Take me” Cas said immediately. 

With a snap of Cas’s fingers they were oth naked on Dean’s bed. Dean had never done this before, he just went with his instinct. He began by leaning over Cas and kissing him passionately. He moved his fingers over Cas's hole to give him time when he inserted one finger, then two, and then three. Once Cas was sufficiently open, Dean slowly inserted his long length into Cas. Cas moaned long and deep, that did it in for Dean. Cas was so fucking sexy he wanted him so bad. Dean began to move harder and harder. He finally found Cas’s prostate and hit into as hard as he could. Cas was screaming so loud he was actually hurting Dean’s ears and he loved it so much. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and he blew his load into Cas. Cas went not a second later all over Dean’s chest. Cas snapped his fingers and they were all clean and cuddled under Deans covers in his bed. 

“Dean, I don’t know how to thank you for accepting me as your mate.” Cas said obviously still in bliss. 

‘Cas, I love you. I have for a long time, I was just ever able to admit just how much until now." Cas looked at Dean and was nearly glowing with how happy he was. 

“Listen Dean, I need to tell you something very important.” Cas said suddenly. “There have only been three cases of angels and humans becoming mates. We are the third. This means that there will be many angels that will want to hurt you. Because you don’t understand how to control the mating powers, it makes you an easy target.” Css began to get uneasy. Dean knew something was coming up that he wasn’t going to like. “Dean, you and Sam, you shouldn’t be together. It makes the two of you so much easier for any angel to find you, even in the bunker.” Cas went back to not making eye-contact. 

“Cas, you know i can’t leave Sammy. If he gets hurt, that’s on me.” Dean told Cas, and Cas looked at him, his eyes were watering.

“Dean, I am now incapable of losing you. When an angel loses there mate, it sparks a depression so strong that the grace of the angel actually fades away, and the angel dies.” Cas looked at Dean hoping that he would understand just how in love with him he was. 

“Cas, I-I didn’t know.” Dean was the one avoiding eye-contact now. “I need to talk to Sammy, you’re gonna need to give me some time. . .” Dean left off. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He had protected Sammy all their lives. 

“Of course. But for now, may we please just enjoy our bond?” Cas asked. 

“Anything for you, Cas.” Dean said. They laid there all night and to the morning, For the first time in forever, Dean was happy, Cas was happy, Gabe and Sam, they were all happy. And for once, they all thought everything might be okay.


	3. Heaven Hath no Fury

The Eyes

Heaven Hath No Fury

Sam woke up the next morning Sam woke up entwined in his angel, and for a second he was confused, and then, then he remembered. With a huge gust of emotion, Sam squeezed the smaller angel above him and he just cuddled him so hard he couldn’t stop. He was so in love. He’d loved before, he’d loved Jess, he’d loved Amelia, but, nothing, nothing, compared to the way that he felt about Gabriel. And then, it was so clear, Gabriel spoke to him. But he didn’t ‘speak’ he spoke in Sam’s mind. “Yo Sammy boy!” Gabriel’s voice echoed in Sam’s mind. “You’re squeezing me waaaaay to hard!” Sam jumped back and just looked at the angel. “hahaha, nice. It works already!” Gabriel finally said out loud winking at Sam. 

“Sammy, I-I uh need to tell you something before you feel it.” Gabriel said looking very apprehensively at Sam. “I’m terrified.” He said plainly. 

“But Gabriel, why? What’s so bad?” Sam asked him confused. “There uhm, there have been threats coming in over angel radio, you and your brother, well it seems you have been the only ones to successfully mate and not lose your lives in the mating process.” Gabriel continued. 

“Sammy, these other angles, they couldn’t have been soul mates or else they would have died as well. Angels are power hungry creatures. Being mated gives them even more power than they already have. Sam, they’re going to attempt to remove any threats. You, me, your brother and Cas, we’re all threats to their power.” Gabriel started to speak faster he was getting more and more nervous. He actually began to have tears fall from his eyes. 

“Gabriel, Gabriel come here.” Sam said, pulling in his love. “We’ll be okay. It sucks and it’s dangerous, but we’ll get through it. We ALWAYS get through it.” Sam said trying to comfort his angel. 

“I’m sorry Sammy boy.” Gabriel said. “Right after the mating begins, emotions are so powerful, simple fear is extreme terror.” Gabriel explained. “I love you Sammy boy. I need you to be safe. I need you to make sure our brothers are safe. I need to return to heaven and attempt to work some things out. But I need you to relay this information. You know Dean better than me, and he knows Cas better than anyone.” Gabriel looked at Sam pleading. Sam leaned up and kissed his love. 

“You’re the most amazing person, or, well, angel ever. I want you to do what you have to do, and come back to me. I love you.” Sam said one last time to his love.

##########

“What are you talking about Sammy?” Dean looked at his brother utterly confused. “You mean to tell me that we are the ONLY true angel mates? You mean to tell me, that there are angels after us, trying to get us, AGAIN?” Dean was so pissed off he couldn’t even process it. “Dean, Gabriel, he knows Cas is stronger than your typical angel, and when an angel is newly mated they are at equal power. . . Dean, Gabriel is afraid to be the one to tell Cas about these angels. You need to tell him.” Sam looked at Dean hoping that his brother could realize the importance. Castiel was one of the strongest angels. He could easily kill even an archangel if he was angry or scared enough. “Dean, his emotions are going to be all over the place, I-I can’t risk Gabriel telling him.” Dean looked at his brother. He knew the feeling. It’s exactly how he felt for Cas. 

“I’ll do it. Don’t go getting all chick flick on me.” Dean said to his brother. “Now go, out, or something. I need to talk to Cas. Alone.” Dean said hinting to Sam. 

“Alright, I got you.” Sam said and he left to go ‘shopping’. 

“Cas, I-uhm-I need to talk to you buddy. I don’t know if you’re busy, man, but I need you real bad right now.” And as soon as he finished, he turned around to find his angel looking at him with those deep blue eyes of his. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas looked at him. 

“I’m sure that you’ve heard the ‘threats’” Dean made his hand quotes. “Gabriel said that we are the ONLY humans to survive the mating process. A lot of the angels have been making Gabriel nervous with threats to Sammy and you and me. He was afraid to tell you, cause I guess that you could do some damage to the dick face.” Dean said, he hadn’t made eye contact with Cas till now. He looked up at Cas when he heard his breathing stop. 

“Dean, I-I don’t know what’s making me feel like this.” Cas was shaking he was angry and glowing. Dean just did what his instinct told him to and he threw his arms around his angels and he kissed him hard on the lips. when Cas and Dean both pulled away Dean looked straight into Cas’s eyes and said 

“Castiel, I love you so much, I-I don’t understand how these feelings have gotten so strong so fast, but they have. I know how you feel about me, and I know that my brother and I, there is nowhere safer for us than with you and Gabriel.” Dean looked away really quick as he continued to think. “Cas, I’m ready to go. If it’s safer for Sammy, and it’s safer for you, then we can go. Now if you want. But Cas, you CAN’T leave me. If I go with you, you’ve gotta stay with me till it ends and it’s safe again.” Dean said. He hated running away more than anything, but Cas was right. He had to go. 

“Dean, I will NEVER leave you.” Castiel said “No one can take you from me. Neither heaven nor hell hath the furry that is embedded within a mated angel. Especially a dominant and protective one.” And he gripped Dean tight and the next thing Dean knew he was tangled up in his angel under the covers of some hotel bed. And for now, he was happy.

##########

Sam laid there in his bed, he assumed Cas had taken Dean somewhere safe. But then he heard the door of the bunker open and slam shut, he heard footsteps walking through the kitchen, when he got up to talk to his brother, what he saw, wasn’t Dean. It was an angel, blade in hand, wicked smile on his face. Sam turned to grab his angel blade, but was thrown against the wall by the angel. The angel pinned Sam against the wall and pushed the blade against his throat. “Good bye Sam Winchester.”


	4. Fading Away

The Eyes  
Fading Away

Sammy was pushing as hard as he could against this angel, but he just wasn’t strong enough. He tried to say Gabriel’s name, he knew that if he could only get his voice to work, his angel would be at his side and smiting this dick the minute he got there. But it wasn’t happening. He tried to use that bond thing that Gabriel had used earlier but it wasn’t working, he couldn’t get to Gabriel. And then he felt his ribs breaking with the strength of the angel. The pain was unbearable, he looked at the angel and yelled “Gabe!” just as the angel plunged the blade through his abdomen. Gabriel came flying in angel blade in hand and smited the angel right then and there. He ran to Sammy crying. 

"Sammy boy, Sa-sa-Sammy, I-I’m so sorry I don’t know wh-what happened. I just don’t know how this ha-happened.” Gabriel was sobbing all over Sam. He kept trying to heal him but whatever that blade was, the wounds would not heal. “Sa-Sammy, the wounds, I-I can’t heal them” Gabriel just sobbed and sobbed. 

“Gabe,” Sam managed to get out. “tell Dean I love him. I love you so much Gabriel. Never forget it. I love you." And that last word consumed his last breath and Sam Winchester was no more. 

Gabriel began to glow he was shouting so loud in so much pain that every piece of glass within a mile of the bunker broke. "This goes out to any angel dumb enough to protect the creature that gave away the location of my mate" Gabriel growled into the air "I'm going to rip you limb from limb as slow as I possibly can." 

Gabriel then laid next the Sam and sobbed over his body for the next 6 hours as his grace began to fade. 

##########

"Dean" Cas said looking at his mate very seriously. "Something has happened, Gabriel has just used his true voice to let out a warning. Dean, I think something has happened to Sam." Dean immediately went right up to Cas. 

"What do you mean 'something'" Dean asked clearly worried. 

“Gabriel, he, he wasn’t clear. and Dean I do not think that it is safe to go to him.” Cas said. He needed Dean to understand. If Sam was gone, Gabriel would be unpredictable, and Cas would be unable to handle himself if Gabriel injured Dean, or worse. 

“Cas, I know you’re scared, I know what could happen, but he’s my brother Cas, I love him.” Dean looked at Cas, he never said this kind of thing out loud. He still didn’t know where all of these feelings and words were coming from but he knew that they were right. “Cas, I love you so much, you know that, but he’s my brother, I have to see what happened.” Dean was pleading with Cas. 

“Fine.” Cas finally said after what felt like forever. “Lets go. But you stay behind me until I know that it’s safe.” 

##########

Cas and Dean flew into the bunker to find Gabriel bawling. He was shaking with sobs and tears all over Sammy’s lifeless body. “Dean.” Cas said and put his arm out to stop Dean from moving towards Gabriel. “Cas, Dean, I-I messed up.” Gabriel said his voice cracking into a sob. He was so broken lying there on top of Sammy. “Cas, he had- he had a blade that i couldn’t heal the wound. I don’t know what it was or how he got it, but he did, and-and he - he - he got Sammy. He got Sammy. Sammy needed me, and I wasn’t here for him!” Gabriel yelled again. He stood up and he looked at Cas and Dean and he was so white and faded. Dean remembered Cas telling him that no angel lived once their true mate died. Was Gabriel dying? Dean couldn’t deal with that right now,he needed to hold his brother. Dean pushed passed Cas before Cas could even react and ran right to his brother. 

“Sammy, Sammy, oh god, what happened to you? What did I do now Sammy?” Dean said starting to cry. He finally lost it completely when he felt Castiel close his arms around him and pick him up into a hug. “Cas he’s gone. My brother, He’s gone.” He sobbed into Cas’s shoulder. 

“I know, Love, I know.” Cas said holding his broken mate in his arms. 

“Cas, Cas i can’t do this. I can’t handle it without him. I can already feel myself fading away” Gabriel looked at his little brother with broken eyes. “Ca-Cas it hurts. I-I don’t know what to do.” Gabriel was sobbing horribly. Cas had never seen another angel so horribly broken before. He wasn’t sure how to comfort both his brother and his mate. He just put one arm around each of them and they kneeled there next to Sam’s body for hours just grieving. 

##########

After the shock of Sam’s death had worn off, Gabriel had moved away from Cas and Dean. Cas still held Dean so tight, Dean’s head was buried in Cas’s shoulder and he had his arms around his waist. Cas had his arms draped around his mate and he kissed the top of Dean’s head. Cas had tears in his eye’s. He had loved Sam like a brother, but his pain was nothing compared to his mates and Gabriels. “Dean, we need to take care of - of his body.” Cas said very quietly in Dean’s ear. 

“Cas, Cas i can’t do it. Not Sammy, not Sam, I can’t do it.” Dean said. he was beginning to start to lose himself again. 

“I can do it Dean, but you need to stay here with me. I cannot let you out of my sight” CAs said suddenly becoming very protective. Dean just nodded and let Cas go. Cas set up a wooden bed outside behind the bunker, Gabriel asked to carry him and place him on the pedestal that was made for him. Dean needed to have some part as he had always promised Sammy that he would. So he salted the body and Cas lit the fire as soon as they were a safe distance away. 

“I’m so sorry, Sammy boy” Gabriel said and he hit his knees right there staring at the blaze that was his mates lifeless body. “I-I-I’m so so so sorry.” He sobbed into the grass. Cas went and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and Gabriel pulled away. “Cas, I don’t deserve to be comforted, I’m the reason he’s dead, I’m the reason you’re mate has no brother” Gabriel shouted. “I’m the reason that-that Sammy is gone! I shouldn’t have left, I should’ve stayed with him until the danger had subsided and he could be safe again.”Gabriel was horribly broken up about it, he couldn’t stand anything. Gabriel turned and looked at Cas and Dean, he was nearly transparent. 

“Gabriel! wh-whats happening!?” Dean yelled alarmed at Gabriel, or lack thereof. 

“He’s beginning to fade. Now that his mate has been lost in heaven Gabriel will fade away into Sam’s heaven. He will never be able to make amends however, Sam will only be able to hear what he wants to hear.” Cas explained the hell that Gabriel was about to endure. “Unless, he wishes for Gabriel to have free will in his heaven, Gabriel will never get to have a rightful apology to his mate.” Castiels voice trailed off. He looked at Dean and Dean suddenly realized just how private this should be. 

“Cas, I-I think that I’m ready to go. Ju-just don’t let go of me.” Dean said. Cas gripped Dean and they vanished to their hotel room. 

##########

Gabriel sat there next to the burnt body of his lifeless mate. He looked at his hands one last time and then he faded away. All that was left of him was the single tear that hit the ground where he had just been standing.


	5. All I Got is You

The Eyes

All I Got is You

Cas looked at Dean, neither one had said anything in days, they just held each other and attempted to grieve. Cas couldn’t help but feel the mass amounts of self hatred being pushed towards him through him and Deans bond. It hurt so bad to know that someone so amazing thought so lowly of themselves. “Dean, it’s been days will you please eat?” Cas said looking Dean in his bright green eyes. He remembered putting those eyes back together when he had saved Dean. He loved him, so much. Every single part, the good and the bad, it was all worth it to Cas. 

“Cas I don’t deserve to eat. I don’t deserve to be alive. Not when Sammy is dead because I left him” Dean hadn’t cried in a couple days, Cas had assumed it was Dean’s way of making himself feel strong again, but then he lost it again. “Cas, Cas i hate myself.” Dean said once again meeting his green eyes with Cas’s blue ones. Then Cas’s eyes began to pierce right through Dean. 

“Dean, you are an amazing human being. You’ve saved all of humanity, and the entire world so many times. The only reason you weren’t with Sammy was because I was too afraid to risk leaving you in the bunker. I told Gabriel that if he was going to leave Sam he needed to move him and he didn’t. Dean, you are not to blame for this. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You’ve made mistakes in the past, but Dean, all of those mistakes, they led to this.” Cas took Deans face in one hand and motioned between them with the other. “I can’t stop you from hating yourself, or at least parts of yourself, I also hate many aspects of myself. But I can and i will stop you from hating yourself for something that was not your fault.” On that last word, Cas’s voice cracked and he threw his arms around his mate and he felt Dean start to shake with sobs, and so Cas joined him finally. They both sat there crying in each others arms grieving the loss of their beloved brothers.

##########

“Cas” Dean said looking at his angel over his burger. “You said earlier that there was parts of yourself that you hated.” Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head in that way that made Dean want to squeal like a teenage girl. 

“Yes, I do, why do you ask?” Cas said, his voice even lower than usual. “Cas, you opened my eyes about not hating myself, well, not ALL of myself. Now I want to help you. What parts of yourself do you hate? Cause I don’t see anything on you that isn’t down right toned to perfection.” Dean said winking at Cas and smiling for the first time in two weeks. 

“Dean, I have never showed them to you because they are not worthy of your eyes.” Cas said. Dean suddenly realised, He’d never seen Cas’s wings. “Dean, it’s my wings, they, they’re broken and mistreated, they’ve never been groomed, they aren’t even white anymore. . . .” Cas trailed off. 

“Cas, Can I, can I see them?” Dean said looking at Cas hopefully. Cas looked at Dean and blinked once, and they appeared. 

“Cas, they’re beautiful!” Dean said looking at the two appendages that now stretched the length of the room, he reached out and touched one and Cas winced and moaned in pain. “Cas, shit! What did i do now?” Dean looked at his angel worried. 

“You did nothing wrong Dean.” Cas said. “they’ve never been groomed, touched, or even looked at for that matter.” Cas said looking at Dean very self conscious. 

“Cas, they’re absolutely gorgeous.” They were black with blues and even purples, there was a crook on the tip of one of the wings. The feathers from the crook to the end of Cas’s wing were gray and looked kind of loose. “Cas, whats the matter with this wing?” Dean asked curious. 

“I broke that wing when battling another angel. All of those feathers are dead. They need to come out but i cannot reach them.” Cas said looking embarrassed. Dean took Cas’s face in his hands and kissed his lips. 

“Cas, if those feathers need to come out, I can do that.” Dean said. 

“Dean, if you wish, you may, there is no other being that i trust more, but there are some things you need to be aware of before you begin grooming.” Cas said looking at Dean. Cas guided Dean to the bed and took his hand. “Dean, this needs done, but you need to know how painful it will be for me.” Cas said looking at Dean for any type of reaction. Deans hands stiffened. “My wings, they are the most sensitive part of me. Even more sensitive than some lower regions.” Cas said beginning to get red. “You just touching them causes, very,very intense sensations.” Cas said looking down at his now growing boner. 

“Cas, is this going to hurt you or get you off?” Dean asked. “Cause I’m all for getting you off. But unless I have to, I can’t stand to see you in pain.” Dean said to his angel. 

“Probably both.” Cas said. “It will more than likely be the most painful situation of my life at the beginning, but after, once i get used to the feeling and you finish grooming, I will more than likely be extremely aroused.” 

"All right, then I guess we had better get into proper attire for this?” Dean looked at Cas, he didn’t know what he was doing at all. Cas snapped his fingers and him and Dean were completely naked. A kit sat next to the bed with tweezers and some oil. 

“That is a kit for later, for the fun part.” Cas said smiling at his mate. He was so happy to see Dean thinking about something other than Sam and hating himself. Even if his thoughts were on Cas’s least favorite part of himself. 

Dean positioned himself next to the furthest tip of Cas’s right wing. “Cas, are you sure about this?” Dean looked at Cas one last time. Cas nodded and Dean grabbed two feathers and yanked as hard as he could. Cas began to scream in agony and hit the mattress wailing with tears falling from the corners of his ocean blue eyes. His screaming subsided to quick breathing when he finally looked over at Dean who was on the ground shaking. 

“Dean, Dean what is it?” Cas asked him. 

“Cas, I-I hurt you so bad. How can that possibly be healthy?” Dean looked at his angel with tears beginning to spill. He was Dean fucking Winchester, he didn’t cry. And yet, that’s all he’d done the last few weeks. 

“Dean, I’m okay,” Cas said. “Yes, it hurts. Its agony. But as soon as it’s out i feel relieved. I’m in so much pain with them weighing the wing down. They need to come out.” Cas said looking at Dean hoping he would understand how important it was. /p>

“Okay, yeah, yeah i can do it.” Dean said stamding and wiping his face. He positioned himself back next to the wing and waited for Cas to give him the okay. They did it over and over again until every last dead feather was pulled from Cas’s wing. Dean was sobbing harder with everyone of them, but then after every feather that came out, Cas’s wig seemed to raise itself higher and higher. It was already healing. 

“Thanks you Dean, I know how difficult that was for you,” Cas said to his mate. 

“Mhm.” Dean said, not able to speak. Cas rushed over and put his arms around his human. 

“You wanna do the fun part now?” Cas said to Dean with a wink. 

“Do i get laid?” Dean said to Cas trying to cheer up. Cas handed Dean the feather oil. Dean rubbed it in his hands and began to run his fingers through Cas’s wings. 

“mmm Dean, yes.” Cas moaned in total bliss at the feeling. Dean stoped and lightly tugged at a few feathers, this was already making Cas develop some precum on the tip of his cock. 

“No, I can’t have that.” Dean said reaching in his pocket. He pulled a cockring out and slipped it onto his angel. 

“Dean, what is this device?” Cas said confused. 

“This, Castiel, is going to be your favorite dream, and your worst nightmare.” Dean said with a naughty wink. Dean went and found a few ties of Cas’s in the closet and tied him up in the spread eagle position. “Now this, this is going to be fun.” Dean said with a devilish grin on his face. 

Dean had found a vibrator and promptly inserted it into his lovers hole after prepping him. Cas moaned at the sensation of having his prostate at a constant vibration. Dean then began to give Cas a blow job. Cas was moaning so loud at the sensations he was feeling. Dean was blowing Cas, and playing with the feathers on his wings all at the same time, He didn’t know if he could handle anymore. Thats when Dean got up and seated himself right onto Cas’s cock. He began to suckle at Cas’s nipple, jack himself off, and play with Cas’s wings all at one time, all while Cas’s prostate became a wall for the vibrator. “Dean, DEAN.” Cas was moaning so, so loud. He needed release and Dean just wasn’t giving it to him. Dean then blew his load all over Cas’s chest and abdomen. Even after he had gotten off, Dean reached back and began to fondle the angels balls. “MMMMMM, DEAN PLEASE. I-I-I-I NEED IT!!” Cas was now shaking. He began to glow and his wings were shaking as he was denied his orgasm for even longer than he should be able to handle. 

“I want you to beg me.” Dean said with that devilish grin that was all too sexy. 

“Please Dean, oh, pl-please. Please let me get off.” Cas screamed. Dean got off of his angel and the pulled the vibrator out of Cas’s hole. Dean reached down and clicked the cockring loose and Cas blew his load so hard it hit the ceiling of their hotel room. 

##########

After Cas had been untied and mojoed everything clean again, Dean and Cas just laid there and cuddled underneath the covers of the hotel room bed. “Dean winchester, I’m so in love with you.” Cas said looking Dean right in the eyes and pushing all of his feelings of adoration and want through their bond. Cas received the same feelings back in return when he heard Dean answer him. 

“Thank you, Cas. For everything. You’ve been there for me through everything. You’ve sacrificed everything for me. You’re all i’ve got Cas, and damn am I in love with you Castiel.” Dean said. “You know I’m not perfect, you know how badly I think of myself, and still, you’re here, loving me, wanting me. Cas, I adore you.” Dean said hoping he was successfully pushing these feelings through their bond. 

”You are.” Cas said. “I’m feeling everything you are.” He said and he went totally red. 

“All we have is each other. So let’s focus on that. When it’s safe again, then we can go kick some angel ass.” Dean said and fell into a peaceful sleep. Castiel never would have thought that showing Dean the part of him that he was most ashamed of ever could have brought such amazing results. He knew that Dean was still in a lot of pain. So was he. But for now, He was happy, and for that, Cas was grateful.


	6. Love Me Forever

The Eyes

Love Me Forever

Dean woke up with the memories, of the night before swimming in his head. Dean heard the water of the shower in the bathroom turning on and he sighed and thought of his angel. All of the love that Cas had shown him. Dean had put Cas through the worst pain of his long life, and then made it all better. Cas had held Dean all night. Even when Dean woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about Sammy returning and Dean having to kill him, Cas just sat there and held his tightly. Cas had actually sang to Dean until he fell asleep. Dean was so head over heals in love with his angel. Before Cas, Dean never would have been able to survive losing Sammy, but with Cas, everything would be okay. Or so he thought. Dean heard the water shut off in the bathroom and Cas walked out of the bathroom in all his glory. “Dean, you’re awake.” Cas said. He was always so good at stating the obvious. “Cas, if you don’t cover yourself up right now, I’m gonna get hard again and you’re going to have to fuck me.” Dean said with a wink. 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m ready.” Cas said with a devilish smirk on his face. 

“You see Dean, I’ve never taken anyone before. I’ve allowed you to take me on multiple occasions, but I plan on being the dominant one in todays fun.” Cas said beginning to pace back and forth. He snapped his fingers and Dean was suddenly on all fours, his hands tied in front of him, his knees and feet bound behind him. Cas began to fondle Dean’s balls. He moved them back and forth and he rolled them through his fingers before taking Deans sac into his mouth. Cas licked and sucked at the sensitive skin of Dean’s testicles. 

“Cas, Cas, I’m gonna come!” Dean yelled. 

“Mm mm mm” Cas said as he reached up and squeezed Dean’s slit closed. Dean looked down and noticed the cockring around the base of his Dick. The god damn thing was vibrating! 

“Cas, what are you doing?!” Dean yelled 

“Payback, Dean. Payback.” Cas said with a wink. 

“And to think, I thought you were innocent.” Dean said very gravely. 

“Oh Dean, I’m the very opposite.” Cas said with a seductive smirk. Cas began to open up Dean first with one finger and worked his way the whole way up to four. He was barely brushing against Dean’s prostate. 

“Please Cas, Please. Come on, go harder. Please” Dean was begging Cas to take him. 

“No, no, Dean. We do what I want. “ CAs said and he put a gag on Dean. Cas reached for the lube and soaked his cock in it. He positioned the head of his cock at Dean’s entrance and slipped inside. Dean was making all kinds of noises through his gag. Cas reached down and started rubbing against Dean’s swollen cock. Dean needed release, but Cas was going to take his time with this. Dean moaned and yelled through the gag around his face. Cas was pushing into Dean’s prostate with all 9 inches of himself. So hard so fast. Cas was rhythmically rubbing Dean’s cock and balls. Dean just couldn’t take it anymore, the cockring actually broke under the pressure of Dean’s orgasm and Dean blew. That did it for Cas and he blew his load into his human. Cas snapped his fingers and Dean was free, and clean once again. 

“Cas, that was, amazing.” Dean said in total bliss. 

“I’m aware how amazing I am Dean.” Cas said with a wicked grin and a seductive wink. 

“Cas, can we talk?” Dean said suddenly very serious. 

“Of course Dean, you know that you can tell me anything.” Cas said to his mate. 

“Cas, I’m so scared that I’m gonna lose control. One minute I’m in bliss, and then the next I’m falling apart. Cas, what if I lose control, and- and you end up getting hurt. Cas i couldn’t live with myself. My emotions, they’re everywhere. I don’t know what to do.” Cas looked at Dean long and hard trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. Cas just took Deans face in his hands and kissed his passionately. 

“Dean Winchester, there is only one thing in this world that you could ever do to hurt me. That’s leaving. Dean, I’m yours forever, as long as you love me forever in return.” Cas said pushing every emotion he felt through their bond. The pain, the fear, the love and the passion, all of it. “Dean, I love you.” Cas repeated. 

“Cas, that’s just what I mean. I-I’ve had thoughts. I didn’t want to tell you but it just hurts so damn bad. I want him back, I wanna be there with him” Dean said. Cas gasped when Dean said that. 

‘Dean. . .”Cas began and then stopped when he realized the mistake he had made. Cas couldn’t even speak. He just started shaking and tears began to fall. He was shaking so hard that he collapsed. “De-De-De.” He couldn’t even get Deans name out through his chokes. he finally stopped shaking and just threw up. 

“Cas!, Cas what’d I do?” Dean was now shaking and freaking out. “Cas, Cas please talk to m” Dean begged him. Cas stood up and just looked at Dean. Tears were falling so fast from his eyes he could barely see. His face was soft and his bottom lip was quivering. Cas pushed all of the pain he felt at just the mere thought of losing Dean. The pain that he felt knowing he wasn’t taking care of his mate through their bond. Dean gasped when he realized what he’d just done to Cas. Tears started pouring from his eyes the moment Cas made Dean feel his emotions. 

“Don’t you EVER say something like that EVER again.” Cas said in a steely calm voice. He flashed dean one last look before going out and standing on the balcony of their hotel room.

“Gabriel, what’ve I done?” Cas prayed through his sobs. He knew that Gabriel couldn’t hear him, but he needed to pretend at least. Cas hit his knees and just cried. He had forced Dean away from his brother, that caused Sammy to be killed and his brother to fade away from him. Then he hadn’t paid any attention to Dean when he was in pain. Cas had allowed Dean to consider taking his own life. He was such an incompetent mate for Dean. He loved him so much and look what he did. Cas materialized a bottle of beer in his hand and drank, and drank, and drank. He was so drunk that he couldn’t stop Dean from feeling the pain and self hatred that Cas had been feeling. 

“Cas! You open this damn door right fucking NOW!” Dean yelled fighting against the locked door. 

“Deeeann, I can’t let you out here right now.” Cas said obviously completely shit-faced. Dean just kicked the door down instead. Cas was curled up in a ball sobbing on the ground drunk as a sailor. 

“Cas c’mere.” Dean said picking up his drunk lump of an angel. They were both crying. Dean pulled Cas’s face into his shoulder and held him there. “Cas, that was dumb. I shouldn’t’ve told you that.” Dean began to explain. “Cas, I haven’t had any of those thoughts since the day it happened. You are an amazing mate, and you’re the only reason I have any amount of happiness and sanity left.” Dean began to lose himself in the scent of Cas. “Cas I really fucked up.” Dean didn’t know what else to say, so he just kept rambling trying to force Cas to understand. “Cas. I love you, so much. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Not Lisa, not Cassie, just you. I’d never leave you. I just, I just thought that you needed to know I had had those thoughts. I really needed you to understand just how confused and torn up I was, I am.” Dean was running out of things to say. “Cas, Cas I love you. Please say something.” 

“Dean, i don’t think that you fully comprehend the pain that comes with an angel losing their mate.” Cas finally answered him. “You feel a great amount of pain, probably the worst pain you’ve felt in your life when humans lose their mate. But angels, Dean, just thinking of losing you, it completely crippled me. I can’t deal with that Dean. The word love, it doesn’t even begin to define the way that i feel about you.” Cas wanted nothing more than for Dean to understand this. “i cannot live without you Dean Winchester.” Cas said, the tears beginning to fall again. He could sober up in about two minutes which was great cause having this conversation with a drunk angel would not have gone over well. “I have wronged you as your mate for allowing you to think of taking your own life. Dean, your life is the most important thing to me. Your life means more to me than my own.” Cas’s voice was beginning to break again. “De-Dean, do-don’t leave me. Pl-please. Don’t.” Cas was in pieces again just thinking about losing his mate. 

“Cas, Cas baby, I’m not going anywhere i promise you that.” Dean was beginning to realise that he really couldn’t hurt himself. As much as he hated himself for letting Sammy die, Cas didn’t deserve that kind of pain. 

“Dean, the pain that I feel right now, it’s worse than the pain of having my feathers taken out. And it is no where near as much pain as it would hurt me to see you die.” Cas said throwing up again. “I don’t understand how Gabriel made it through.” Cas said after he finished dry heaving. 

“Cas, do you forgive me? Can you forgive me?” Dean said. He didn’t want to sound like a girl, but damn if he cared right then. He loved Cas, he needed him. 

“I will never be able to be angry with you Dean. It wasn’t your fault. You were telling your mate about your feelings. It’s okay. I didn’t even know thats how i would react.” Cas said quietly. “So I guess the question is, Dean, do you forgive me?” Cas said pleading with Dean. Dean took Cas’s face in both hands and kissed him hard on the lips. While he kissed him, he pushed every feeling and emotion he had into their bond. The sorrow, the pain, the love, adoration, passion. He needed Cas to know how sorry he was. “I know Dean. I know.” Cas pulled away from the kiss and looked his mate right in the eyes. “I love you so much Dean. Can we get over this?” Cas said. 

“Of course my love.” Dean answered him. Dean threw the remainder of Cas’s beer in the garbage and walked back out to the balcony with a blanket and some pillows. “We are gonna sit out here and watch the stars all night.” Dean said to a very sad looking Castiel. Dean set a sheet out on the balcony and put pillows up against the wall of the hotel. He picked Cas up and set him down leaning against the pillows. He put his arms around his angel and pulled Cas tightly to him. Cas laid his head on Deans chest. “I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean whispered into Cas’s hair and then kissed the top of his head. 

“Dean, don’t be sorry.” Cas said angling his head to look at his lover. “as much as it hurt me, it really opened my eyes to how much I feel for you Dean.” Cas said. His eyes were such a deep, deep blue that Dean got lost in them every time he looked ay Cas. 

“I love you,” Dean said to Cas. 

“I know, Dean. I love you too.” Cas said looking into Deans sea green eyes. “Never ever leave me Dean, please.” Cas said to his mate. 

“Cas I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Dean said to Cas. “Baby, It was a mistake I just thought that I should tell you the way I had felt before because I was still kind of worried about it. After what I saw Gabriel go through the night that Sam, well. . . The night that happened, I couldn’t even think about hurting you that way Cas. I was just worried about it, I needed to tell you I was scared, before you felt it in the bond. I didn’t mean to scare you, or hurt you.” Dean looked at Cas as he explained. Then he cupped Cas’s face in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. Cas was the one that deepened the kiss. He licked Deans lips and pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Cas pushed Dean’s tongue aside and started to line Dean’s teeth with his tip. He pulled his tongue back and started to chew on Dean’s lower lip. Dean let out a moan of ecstasy. Cas was so in love with his human. It made him get butterflies just thinking about his hunter and the way that he moved and moaned and talked. He was head over heals for his hunter.

“Dean, will you love me forever?” Cas asked him. 

“Cas, I’m going to love you for as long as I live.” Dean said. “I don’t want to scare you, or give you a repeat of earlier, but Cas, honey, you know I’m human, I’m not going to live forever.” Dean said carefully. He was so scared to give Cas a repeat of earlier. 

“Dean, about that. . .” Cas looked away. “I-I uhm, I may have forgotten to tell you a certain part of the mating process.” Cas said. “You uhhm, your life span is now forever linked to mine. . .” Cas continued. “You can be murdered, but Dean, you will never die a natural Death” Cas said not making eye-contact once again. Truthfully, he was afraid of how Dean would react so he hadn’t said anything before. Sensing Cas’s fear through there bond, Dean took Cas’s face into his hands once again and looked at him carefully. 

“Castiel, I will never be angry with you okay? You need to understand that, Love.” Dean said. He’d never used pet names for someone before, but he called Cas anything that he felt might cheer up his angel. “Cas, You, you’re all I need. And if this mating thing, if it means that I get to keep you forever, of course I’ll embrace it!” Dean just kissed and hugged Cas. “Just promise me one thing.” Dean said, Cas nodded in agreement. “Promise me that you’ll be honest with me from here on out. No matter how bad, you’ll tell me everything.” Dean looked at Cas wanting him to understand how important it was that he know the whole truth about everything. 

“Of course Dean. It was wrong of me not to tell you, I was just terrified of how you’d react to it and after Sam, I couldn’t risk upsetting you.” Cas hung his head. Dean put one finger under Cas’s chin and lifted his head back up. 

‘Cas, honey, how many times am I going to tell you that you don’t need to be sorry for anything? You’ve done nothing wrong. I love you now, and I’ll love you forever. You’re mine and you always will be.

Cas laid his head on his mates shoulder and they listened to music and talked about stupid things like TV shows, and Deans childhood. It was amazing how normal how human their night was. 

“Dean?” Cas said, waking Dean up around three am. 

“Yeah Cas, what’s up?” Dean asked in his lazy, sleepy voice. 

“Can we go inside?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, Buddy. Why?” Dean asked as he started to gather up the pillows and blankets they’d been laying on. “I am sensing an angel around. Grab your things. It’s getting stronger and closer” Cas said suddenly very afraid.

##########

Cas had mojoed them to another hotel, and paid for the old one just by snapping his fingers. “Where are we?” Dean asked looking outside. 

“We are in Ocean City, Maryland.” Cas answered looking out at the sea. The sun was beginning to rise. “Tomorrow we are going to go swimming, and you can enjoy yourself some." Cas said. “But for now, come here and let’s sleep the rest of the night away.” Dean went and got into bed and held his angel tight till the sun rose the next morning.

##########

Sam woke up in his bed in the bunker. Which was weird, he had no pain at all, and his hair was short again. He looked to the other side of the bed to see Gabriel lying on his side and looking at Sam. “Morning Sammy boy.” Gabriel said with a smile, but his eyes just didn’t reflect what his voice did. 

“Morning Gabe, Is there, is there something wrong?” Sammy asked Gabriel kind of confused. Gabriel shook his head no but looked at Sam just hoping for a second Samy would understand. “Gabe, you know you can say whatever you want around me. You have free will, you don’t have to hide things.” Yes! Gabriel knew his mate was smart. 

“Alrighty Sammy Boy, here it is.” Gabriel began. “You can’t interrupt me till the end, and all of this is going to sound confusing and weird but just hang in there alright?” Sammy nodded and Gabriel went on. “You were killed by an angel trying to get rid of our power. I tried to save you but-but whatever blade the angel used, it-it was some ki-kind of magic, and I couldn’t heal your wound.” Gabriel started to lose himself and when Sam moved to hold him Gabriel wouldn’t let him. “Let me finish. I bawled for hours over your body before Cas got there with Dean. Dean lost it over your body, and then he helped me to burn your body. After that, my grace, it-it faded away and now we are in heaven. It is whatever you want it to be. I love you Sammy and you need to know how absolutely sorry I am.” Gabriel looked at Sam hoping that he would decide to choose him and keep him here in heaven with him. 

“Gabriel of course I want you to stay.” Sam said looking at Gabriel. “And I’m not mad, you did your best to get there.” Sam looked at Gabriel hoping he would understand. “Cas and Dean they’re okay?” Sam asked. 

“As far as I know. I died with you Sammy. I’m in heaven with you now.” Gabriel said. 

“Well good then my love.” Sammy said. “C’mere and lay with me.” Sam said. And Gabriel laid back down on Sammy’s bed and cuddled him. It seemed like hours but really, it was probably weeks, or even months. It doesn’t matter. Gabriel and Sammy were together, forever, and that’s all that mattered.


	7. Love is The Strongest Force

The Eyes

Love is the Strongest Force

Dean woke up that morning to the sweet smell of Cas and the ocean. He squeezed Cas hard and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Castiel” Dean whispered into his lovers ear. Cas twitched and snored. He was so bad at mornings. Dean chuckled to himself with the memories of Cas’s first morning with Dean. He was so happy just sitting here wrapped up in his angel. “Dean, let’s go swimming.” Cas said suddenly very awake. It was so weird how he could just go from a deep sleep to fully awake. 

“Let’s do it.” Dean said to his lover. Cas snapped his fingers and him and Dean were in swim trunks and on the front steps of their hotel. 

“Let’s go my love” Cas said taking Dean’s hand. Dean thought he’d be more embarrassed about being gay with Cas out in public. But he wasn’t embarrassed at all. He was actually proud. Cas and Dean walked down through the sand and into the water. Cas shivered at the cold temperature of the water before grabbing Dean and tackling him into a wave. The water felt like ice over Dean’s tanned skin. Dean got hit in the face with a massive wave. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he fell under the water. 

“Dean, I’ve got you, it’s alright.” Cas said grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him close. “Let’s go sit in the hot tube and talk,” Cas said. Dean just nodded, that was his first time going to the beach. 

Cas and Dean walked into the pool room of their hotel. They sat down alone, and Cas locked the door so no one could come in. “Dean, I-I think it’s safe enough that I need to return to heaven and discuss this with the other angels. . .” Cas said. He was still holding Dean’s hands in his but he wasn’t making eye contact. 

“Cas, do you truly believe that I will be safe here without you.” Dean asked. 

“No Dean, I don’t, which is why you’re coming with me.” Cas said finally looking Dean in the eyes. “I need to make sure that all angels know what has happened to Gabriel, that no one is to post a threat to you in anyway. I need to return to heaven and I can’t leave you alone.” Cas really needed Dean to understand how important this was. 

“I’ll go with you if that’s what you want Cas, but is it really safer there than it is here?” Dean asked genuinely curious. 

“I don’t know.”Cas said looking away kind of guilty. “I just know that I can only protect you if you’re by my side.” Cas really seemed very scared. “Dean, you know what’ll happen if I- if I lose you. I can’t handle that.” Cas’s face was beginning to soften up. 

“Cas, baby, c’mere.”Dean said putting his arms around his lover. “Cas, I’ll come with you, you don’t need to worry. okay?” Dean hated seeing Cas so broken, but it’s been happening a lot lately. “Good. Let’s go get changed.” Cas said. the two of them walked to their hotel room to get changed. 

##########

“Castiel. You cannot bring a human into heaven.” Luriel was the newest leader now that Gabriel had been gone. “It is against all rules we have. He can’t just come here and then leave!” Luriel was getting very angry with the angel in front of him. 

“Luriel, this human is my mate. He is here because this is the only place that I can protect him from angels under YOUR command.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and they walked into a large conference room full of angels. 

“Castiel, you brought him WITH you?” another angel yelled. Cas was getting yelled at from every angle by every angel. One angel came over and tried to grab Dean. That was a really bad mistake on the angels part. Cas looked at him and then looked at the angel touching Dean. Cas yelled 

“SILENCE!” and the angel touching Dean was immediately atomized. “This human as you all keep referring to him as, he is my mate. Now his brother was killed by an angel. An angel wielding a blade that wards against the healing powers of angels. The death of Sam Winchester lead directly to the death of Gabriel, our leader and beloved brother.”Cas was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Dean tried to watch and see but he could feel Cas through the bond. Cas wanted him to have nothing to do with any other angels.”Sam Winchester was attacked to decrease the amount of power being given off by any single angel.” Dean could feel Cas trying not to explode through their bond. He sent through calming feelings of love and adoration to Cas. “This is absolutely uncalled for. Gabriel is now dead. We lost yet another life on earth, all because of a glorious power struggle. I have come for one reason and one reason only today.” Cas finally began to get on with his point. “As you have just seen, I have the power to smite anyone or anything that attempts to come anywhere near Dean. I will be returning to heaven very soon to resume my duties. But I swear, if ANYONE even look at Dean the wrong way on the street, you will die a most painful and long, long death.” Cas grabbed Dean around the waist with one arm and they vanished.

##########

Cas and Dean went into a motel in a small town of Blairsville, Pennsylvania. “Dean, please come here.” Cas said looking at Dean seeming quite terrified. 

“Yeah Cas, what is” But before Dean could finish his sentence, Cas pulled him into a huge hug and just held him there possessively. 

“Dean, I’ve never been so afraid in my life. When-when Haniel grabbed you, I-I got so scared. Dean, Dean what if he hurt you because I took you there. Dean it hurts so much just thinking about losing you.” Cas was so torn up still from the other night. “Dean, please, don’t leave me!” Cas finally broke down into tears and just sobbed onto Dean. Dean took his hand and lead him to their bed. 

“Castiel,” Dean began. “I love you so much. Like you said, love doesn’t even begin to cover the way that I feel about you. When I’m with you, Cas I feel complete, and I feel loved. You know how much I hate chick flick moments, but Cas, with you, I love them. I love hearing your voice. I love your face and the way that you tilt your head when you’re confused, I love everything about you Castiel. I will never ever leave you. I am yours until the day that we decide we no longer want to be here anymore. Cas, don’t cry, it’ll all be alright and I’ll be here for you as your mate, every single step of the way. I love you Castiel. I’m not going to leave you. I know that you were terrified up there, I could feel it through our bond. But you were so strong, look at the power you have, and you’ll only use it for good because you’re Cas. You’re my Castiel.” Dean finally finished his speech looking Cas right in the eyes holding him so so tightly. 

“Dean, I don’t know what to say” Cas finally said to him. “you don’t need to say anything.” Dean said to Cas. “You just have to lay down, and let me take some of that stress away.” Dean said looking at Cas with a lustful smile.

Dean began by slowly undressing himself, and then Cas, one piece at a time. Then he picked Cas up and laid his head on the pillow but stretched his body out. “Can I see your wings, my love?” Dean asked Cas. Cas blinked and the huge, beautiful black wings appeared. Dean began to caress them and tug on each, individual feather. Cas was moaning in pleasure. Dean found his oil glands and rubbed the oil all over Cas’s wings. Cas was hard as a rock after that. Dean slowly moved his hands down Cas’s cock. Cas groaned at the feeling of Dean slowly rubbing his hard cock. Thats when Dean took Cas into his mouth and began to slurp and suck. He tongued Cas’s slit and tasted the precum that was drooling from Cas. He began to push passed his mouth and into his throat. He bobbed up and down on Cas and then went forward with all of Cas inside his mouth. Dean began to hum into the blow job so that Cas’s entire cock had the vibration. Cas finally couldn’t take the pressure anymore and blew his load into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed it happily before jacking himself off to the image of his mate lying there totally blissed out. 

Once Dean was done, he picked up his mat bridal style and walked him to the bathroom. “Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked him. 

“Cas, baby, I can feel your pain, and the hatred of yourself coming through our bond. I’m going to wash you down and hold you all night. I love you Castiel. I don’t know how to make you see how truly amazing you are. So I am going to wash away all of your pain and then snuggle you until you can feel the way I feel about you,about yourself.” Cas stood up in the shower and Dean turned on the water he washed Cas’s hair and continued all the way down to his feet. He just whispered sweet nothings to Cas the entire time. By the time the shower was over, Cas was crying again, but this time for good reasons. Cas put his arms around Dean and just whispered. 

“Thank you Dean. Thank you for loving and believing in me threw all of this. You truly are an amazing mate.” Dead picked Cas off and dried him off. 

“Castiel, a tall, hunky, dark haired, blue eyed angel once told me, ‘There is no force in this world that is stronger than the power of love.’ And I intend to live by that rule for the rest of our lives.” Dean said as he finally pulled both him and Cas into the bed and covered them up. 

“I love you Dean Winchester.” 

“I love you too Castiel” And they both laid there, entwined in each others arms and in love with each other. And for the first time in a long, long time, Neither of them had nightmares.


	8. Missing Them

The Eyes

Missing Them

“Cas, my love, wake up.” Dean called from the kitchen of their motel room. Dean was cooking them a delicious breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruits of all kinds. There were raspberries, strawberries, watermelon, honeydew, every fruit that Cas loved was on the table in front of him. “Cas, you’ve got a big day up in heaven today.” Dean said using his best mock housewife voice. 

“Dean, I’m not entirely sure that it’s safe to leave you yet.” Cas said beginning to eat his amazing breakfast. “I told you, Dean. I can’t risk you getting hurt.” Cas was beginning to get nervous and scared. 

“Cas, relax. You need to get things fixed up there. I know you’re scared of me getting hurt, but I’m not. Take me to the bunker. reward everything. Then fly your feathery butt back up to heaven and fix this for me.” Dean looked and smiled at his lover. 

“Fine, but I’m not going to like it.” Cas looked at Dean really wanting him to change his mind. Dean winked at Cas and kissed his cheek. 

##########

Cas walked back into the bunker. “Dean, I have eliminated all physical means of entry. The only way to get into or out of the bunker is by being with one of us. We are the only ones that can get into or out of the bunker. It is now warded against all angels, even myself. I will have to land a mile away and walk or drive to get here.” Cas was looking at Dean an emotionless and serious look on his face. “I can’t risk you being hurt Dean.” Cas said and Dean grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a kiss. 

“You wont be. I’ll be fine. I’ll just be missing them.” Dean said as he turned and looked at the still blood stained floor of the bunker. “I’m gonna get that cleaned up while you’re gone.” Dean said. He kissed Cas on the cheek. “I love you Castiel. Now go kick some major angel behind.” Dean kissed Cas one more time on the lips. 

“I love you too Dean Winchester.” Cas said and he began to walk towards the portal when Dean grabbed his hand. “Cas, wait. Is there, is there anyway you could check on Sammy, and see what’s happening up there?” Dean looked at Cas pleading. 

“I can try. I’ll let you know, my love.” Cas said. And with one last kiss, he was gone.

Dean picked up a mop and got to work on his brother's blood. After a while he sat back and just thought. Sammy was gone. But he was in heaven, and probably with Gabriel. He was finally happy. Finally. Dean was so happy and so sad at the same time that he began to cry. He wiped his tears away in frustration once again repeating to himself. "Dean Winchester doesn't cry." But then he thought again, he wasn't the same Dean Winchester anymore. He was so different now, he was Cas's Dean Winchester, who was a better person than old him ever would've dreamed of becoming. Dean finally finished cleaning up the bunker. Cleaned the blood, and all the trinkets that were thrown around in the struggle. Then he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Ironically, Casa Erotica was in the DVD player. "Wow Gabe, wow. Even from the dead you ruin porn." Dean smiled to himself though. As much as Gabriel had pissed him off and killed him how many times, Gabe made his brother happy. He was good for Sammy, and Dean could deal with that. "I am gonna miss you." Dean said into the darkness of the bunker. Dean fell asleep again. Cas's zapping him places really made him tired. 

When Dean woke up, he had a REALLY bad case of morning wood. Though he'd only slept a few hours. He got up, and started jacking off to the thought of Cas. So Dean thought, why not mess with Cas a bit. Dean started sending Cas dirty images through their bond. Images of Cas fucking Dean to the point where he couldn't even speak. Dean started yelling "oh god, yeah Cas, yeah right there!" As Cas fucked him into the mattress. Sent him images of Cas giving him a blow job so good that Dean comes in under a minute. 

"Dean!" Cas said,he was so red and so embarassed. All of the angels could see the images and feel the feelings that were there. Cas was blushing and his eyes were wide. He tried to close the bond momentarily, but Dean had to want to also for that to happen. Dean heard Cas's voice in his head. But he wasn't listening. He sent Cas the image of that time when Dean tied Cas up and played with his wings, fucked him, and had a vibrator in him. All at the same time. "Dean. I just orgasmed In front of 100 angels. Every image you just sent me was seen by every angel here." Cas's voice was a steely calm. Dean immediately turned bright red.

"Tell me you're kidding." Dean pushed through their bond. 

"No Dean, I will explain later, but please, could you refrain from sending me those images. 'Coming' in front of every angel here isn't exactly what I'd planned on doing." Cas said, and he closes their bond for the next hour and a half until he returned. 

Dean just sat there and watched TV and thought about his Castiel for the rest of the afternoon. He thought about how lucky he was to have become an angel mate. He thought about how much he didn’t deserve it. And that made him think about how much Cas would argue with him about how much he really did deserve it. Cas was in love with Dean and Dean was in love with Cas. Their bond allowed them to talk to each other ANYTIME either of them needed it. However, it also made means for them to tease one another anytime. Dean was so happy that he had his Castiel. He was so happy that he had found this. He missed his brother like crazy though. So then he sat and he replayed images of their childhood in his head. All of the nights that he’d cook dinner for Sammy, sing him a lullaby when he couldn’t sleep. The time he had to take Sammy to the hospital when he was 12 because Sammy had broken his leg trying to beat Dean in a race on their bikes. Then he thought about the times that they spent catching monsters and killing them together since Dad went missing. He thought of the time that Sammy gave himself up to Lucifer to save the world, and the time he almost died trying to close the gates of hell. His brother had been an amazing person, and now, now he was gone. He was happy though, somewhere up in heaven.

##########

Cas stormed through the portal of the bunker. “Dean fucking Winchester!” He yelled through the bunker. Dean looked down, he had a boner from listening to his angel swear like that. “You get your horny ass over here immediately!” Dean walked through the door red and yes, very horny with his Boner fighting against his pants. Cas used his mojo to push Dean against the wall. He then went up and pushed hard against his lover making sure to give Dean just enough friction to make him want it even more. “Dean you embarrassed me in front of all of heaven. You made me a laughing stock in front of everyone. I had to smite three angels today!” Cas was so angry. He hadn’t been this angry with Dean since the day he beat the hell out of him in that ally way. “Take your pants off.” Cas said to Dean very possessively. “Turn around” Cas said once Dean was undressed. Dean turned, he was beginning to get scared. Cas pushed Deans ass cheeks apart and then just pushed in his entire nine inch length without any prep. Dean screamed in agony before asking Cas to go harder. “Harder Cas, please.” Dean was begging him. Cas went long enough and hard enough only to get himself off. He then released Dean and allowed him to jack himself off. Then he went to shower alone.

“Cas, baby can we talk?” Cas had been ignoring Dean all night. Cas hadn’t spoken to him at all since he said ‘turn around.’ Earlier that day. He finally walked out of the bathroom and looked Dean in the eyes. 

“Please Dean, never do that again. That was the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever been through. Seeing ones wings is the most private part of an angel. You are the only person besides myself to see them. And you just put them on display for all angels to see.” Dean just nodded. He felt horrible, if he’d known everyone could see that, he wouldn’t have done it. “Dean, that is my least favorite part about myself, and yet, all of the angels in heaven now know what they look like.” Cas was really upset. Dean had obviously figured that out earlier when Cas had destroyed his ass. Dean just nodded again and again. He hated it when he hurt Cas at all let alone this. It was nothing compared to what he’d done the other day but it still didn’t feel fine to him. “Dean, I know that you didn’t know that that would happen, I’m so sorry for what I did to you when I got back. You didn’t know. I was just so angry and embarrassed.” Cas looked at Dean and hoped that he could forgive him. “Cas and Dean both felt the guilt of the other coming through their bond. 

“Cas, baby, why don’t we just set this aside and pretend that it didn’t happen. We’re both sorry.” Dean looked at Cas hoping that he’d agree. He did. 

“Yeah Dean, besides, there are some images that I would like to show you.

Cas took Deans hands and he out their foreheads together. Cas began to push images through there bond to Dean. Dean saw images of his brother cuddled up with Gabriel, just talking and goofing off in his bed at the bunker. He was smiling and so was Gabriel. Gabriel giggled when Sammy tickled him. Then the scene changed and they were on the French Alps. Throwing snowballs at each other. Making snow angels, and just enjoying each other. Then the scene changed again to one of the nights that Sam had a nightmare when they were little. Sam had called Dean into his room and Dean went running to him. After Sammy was calmed down, Dean got a flashlight and some orange paper. He made them a fake fire and told stories about apple pie lives, then he made jokes about dad and bobby. It was all so happy. Sammy was happy. Sammy was in heaven, with Gabriel by his side. Everything was good, and everything was right.

“So that’s what they’re doing up there huh?” Dean asked Cas. Cas looked at his mate and smiled. 

“Yes Dean, they are happier than they ever were before.” Cas was still upset with himself for hurting Dean. 

“Cas, look at me.” Dean said after he felt what Cas was feeling through the bond. Cas looked his mate right in the eyes. “Cas, yeah you hurt me, but that was the BEST pain I’ve ever felt in my life.” He told Cas winking. “The pain you put me through got me off. The embarrassment that I put you through is something that can never be taken back, the angels that saw that will have those images in their minds forever.” Dean looked at Cas. 

“Dean, you didn’t know they could all see it, it isn’t your fault.” Cas was so stubborn when it came to this stuff. So both Dean and Cas pushed all of their guilt and all of their forgiveness into their bond so they could both feel both sides of it. 

“I love you so much Castiel, can we please just get passed this?” Dean asked his angel. 

“Of course. I love you too Dean Winchester.”

After their little ‘I love you’s’ Dean grabbed Cas by his tie and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. This kiss ended with Cas ‘mojoing’ their clothes off and laying on the bed with Dean on top of him. “Dean, after what I did to you earlier. I’m going to assume that you can no longer take me fucking you, so you now have ‘free reign’ as you would say, over my body.” Cas said looking at Dean wickedly. 

“I’m all for that!” Dean said back winking lustfully. Dean lubed up Cas’s hold and then prepped him with one finger and worked his way up to four. He then began to brush against his angels prostate. 

‘mmm, Dean, please, I want more.” Cas moaned into Deans shoulder. Dean came down and kissed his lover. He then moved down and positioned his cock right outside Cas’s hole. He pushed only his head in, and then pulled it back out. “Dean, please.” Cas moaned again. Finally, Dean complied and he pushed all of himself into his angel. He pushed harder and harder getting a rhythm down. “Oh, Dean, mmmmmm. Yes.” Cas was moaning louder now than he ever had before. Dean was hitting his prostate so hard and so fast. Dean was getting close, so he reached up and started pumping his angel in rhythm with his thrusts. “Dean, Dean I’m gonna come!” Cas yelled as he blew his load all over his belly and Deans chest. Dean followed him not a second later.

“Let’s go clean ourselves off in the shower.” Cas said looking at Dean. 

“I’m all for round two in the shower!” Dean said enthusiastically. Cas had the water just perfect when Dean came in. They both got into the shower and started making out immediately. Cas grabbed ahold of Deans ass and started rubbing him in just the right ways and Dean was rock hard again. Cas knelt down in front of his soaking wet mate. He looked at Dean and then froze a second, thinking. He looked at this marvelous specimen of a man, the water going down his tanned skin, his muscles glistening with sweat and water at the same time. The look of pure pleasure and happiness on his face, and it was all possible because of Cas. “Cas, baby, why are you looking at me like that?” Dean asked him. 

“I’m just admiring you, that’s all.” And as soon as he said that, he took dean’s long length into his mouth and began to tongue his slit. It wasn’t long before Cas got the taste of precum in him mouth and Dean was blowing his load into Cas’s throat. As soon as Dean was done, he grabbed Cas’s cock and started pumping him in the hot water, it didn’t take long for Cas to come a second time. After they were done, they just washed each other from head to toe. They got dried off and went to sit in the kitchen of the bunker.

Dean heated them up some left over burgers from earlier that day and they ate on the couch and watched movies. It was funny how Dean had to explain every single little part of everything to Cas, but at the same time, Cas’s face when he didn’t understand something was the most adorable thing that Dean had ever seen in his life. He was happy, he had been happy for day’s Cas was happy. Life was good. The only thing wrong, was that both him and Dean, were still missing them. But for now, all was good. They were happy and in love, and alive. And that's all that mattered. 

"I love you Castiel." Dean said 

"I love you too Dean." Cas said and kissed his mate. All was good and all was well. And there bond, was stronger than ever.


End file.
